As well known in the art, a deodorizing filter is a filter that removes odor components in the air, and is formed by filling a core of the filter with a deodorizing agent such as activated carbon or zeolite, which has excellent ability to adsorb odor components.
A honeycomb-shaped grid frame is mainly used as the filter core. The deodorizing filter is structured such that the filter core is filled with the deodorizing agent, and the front and rear surfaces of the filter core are covered with a mesh net to prevent the deodorizing agent from separation.
The deodorizing filter causes air to flow from the front side to the rear side of the filter core, whereby the odor components are removed from the air flowing through the deodorizing agent filling the filter core.
In this case, since the airflow is formed in one direction from the front side to the rear side of the filter core, the path through which the odor components are removed while the air passes through the deodorizing agent is limited, which leads to a reduction in the deodorizing efficiency.